


The Box

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to makepatronusesnothorcruxes for the prompt: "Oliver and Felicity have a naked run-in." Inspired by an episode of Chuck and the movie 'The Proposal'</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to makepatronusesnothorcruxes for the prompt: "Oliver and Felicity have a naked run-in." Inspired by an episode of Chuck and the movie 'The Proposal'

"Oliver, are you sure about this?" Felicity asked, watching as Oliver carefully placed the wooden box on the table. 

They were in Queen Consolidated’s science lab, after hours, of course, in hopes of finding some kind of chemical trace from the box. The Arrow was currently working with SCPD to stop some kind of bio-terrorist threatening the city. He’d found the wooden box in the warehouse the terrorist was staying; but once he’d arrived, it’d been emptied out.

"Just take a few samples, Felicity. Then I’ll return it to SCPD," He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That’s assuming SCPD had it in the first place," She muttered. "Okay, okay."

She pulled on rubber gloves and swabbed the outside of the lid. Suddenly, something clicked within the box, and the lid slowly lifted.

"What-" Oliver started, the two of them leaning closer. Suddenly, a burst of gas shot out from a capsule, spraying all over their faces.

"Oliver!" She shrieked, throwing off her glasses.

"Showers, now!" He yelled, pulling her towards the industrial showers. "Clothes, Felicity. Off. Now!"

They stripped quickly, right down to their underwear. He grabbed the soap, unwrapped it, and started rubbing it on her arms, back, and face. Then, he began to rub himself down.

"Here, gimme," She said, grabbing the soap to rub on his back.

"We need to take off all our clothes," He said, pointing the shower head to her. "I’m gonna switch into the shower next to you. Make sure you clean everything, okay? Everything, Felicity. Your neck, your face, your hair-"

"Everything, I got it. Go!" She said, pushing him out of the shower. She finished stripping, tossing her clothes out of the shower. She rubbed herself down quickly, making sure to wash up every part of her. 

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"You’ve gotta be kidding me," She heard Oliver groan.

"I can shut it off, it’s just the security alarm," She said, running out of the shower, completely forgetting she was naked.

"No, Felicity-"

Once she shut off the alarm, she ran back towards the showers. She turned and rammed straight into him- their wet bodies colliding and slipping against each other.

"Oh my God!" She shouted, slapping her hand over his eyes. "Don’t look!"

"Felicity!"

She fought the urge to look down and slapped her other hand across her own eyes. 

"We need to get our clothes," Oliver reminded her a moment later, her hand still on his face.

"Okay, but no looking." She said nervously.

She slowly removed her hands. With their eyes glued to each other, they quickly headed back to the showers to find extra clothes. A while later, Diggle entered, and upon seeing the wet mess, went to find his friends.

"What the hell happened to you two?" 

"Gas. We need to be quarantined," Oliver explained. Diggle nodded and set off to prepare the Foundry.

"This never happened, Oliver Queen. We will never mention this ever again," Felicity said, refusing to meet his gaze. "By the way, the salmon bars have really paid off."

"I thought we weren’t looking?" He smirked. She still wasn’t looking at him, but he could see the deep red on her cheeks.

"I-I thought we weren’t talking about this," She said quickly, turning to leave the showers. 

"For the record, the kickboxing’s really paying off too!" He laughed.


End file.
